


The Gymball

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Baekhyun's noona fan sends him a special present. A gymball  that isn't quite the normal kind. Baekhyun wants to try it out but Jongdae walks in on him and takes over the exercise.





	The Gymball

**Author's Note:**

> the gymball in question: http://i.huffpost.com/gadgets/slideshows/333675/slide_333675_3332518_free.jpg
> 
> Imported over from AFF

Gym ball

Baekhyun was reading comments about himself online when he realized that most of them were saying how he gained more weight and how his thighs were too floppy. Rolling over on his bed, the singer stared at his legs and sighed in defeat. His eyes caught the pile of fangifts at the corner waiting to be opened and he moved to get some as he turned music on.

Piling some books and albums on the floor next to punch of exercising equipment it really seemed like the fans felt he needed to lose weight. He eyed the hand weights with distaste before looking at the box of gym ball. Baekhyun took the box to inspect it more, nodding himself as he read the possible exercises from the edge. 

He slid the rubber out of the box with a pump and started to work air in it. It took more effort than Baekhyun had though to fill it but after ten minutes he had it pumped and it did not look like the one in the box. Baekhyun let out a strangled gasp, staring at the purple gymball that had something like a cock protruding on it nearby handles. Looking around before he took leaned closer to inspect it, “What the fuck man..” He said under breath, squeezing the inflated penis. 

He reached for the box again, looking around it but only saw images and exercises for the regular round model. Cursing again he reached for the present bag the box had been in and found a letter. ‘Baekhyun-ah, noona saw you’ve been gaining weight lately. Please work out your thighs more and make your butt cute. ^^; PS. Work out the sexual tension between you and Chenchen. Then your dancing gets better too!’

“What the hell?!” Baekhyun yelled, throwing the letter away in disgust. “Jongdae? Me?? What is this noona.” He turned to stare at the gymball again, eyeing the length, “As if Jongdae would even be that big, that’s huge.”

His noona fan had been generous, giving out lube and condoms with the present. Even if he wasn’t sure this was an acceptable gift in any circumstances, never mind of the letter, it looked inviting. Baekhyun was alone in the dorms for the moment, the others gone shopping or movies. The idea of trying the gift out became more inviting by the minutes ticking by.

He moved to lay on his bed, slowly undressing himself as he imagines Jongdae’s hands on his body. The long fingers trailing down his chest were warm but made his breath hitch at the images his brain produced. Baekhyun shifted to take off his pants, rubbing and teasing his length through boxers. Letting out a whimper, he teased more, thighs tensing as his hips moved up to get more.

Baekhyun moaned as he growing length rubbed against the cotton holding it down. Pushing the boxers down, the man wrapped a hand around his length and stroked slowly. He spat on his other hand, bringing the moisture to the heated skin as he changed the hands. Slowly, expertly he pumped and squeezed, twisted and thumbed his length. Long fingers trailing over the sensitive spots with ease as he got himself deeper in the fantasy. Breathing Jongdae’s name, he thumbed the head, nails scraping the ridge.

Baekhyun opened his eyes to find the lube, carefully coating his slender digits in the substance before bringing them to his entrance. Wrapping a hand around his length again, Baekhyun pressed in. He soon added another digit, spreading them slowly as his hand jerked his length slowly. The double frictions making him throw his head back in pleasure as he slowed the pace.

Sighing, Baekhyun shifted to add another finger. Muffling a groan by biting down on his lip, he twisted his wrist. Gasping for Jongdae’s name, he slowly fucked himself open, his other hand still at the base of his length. Behind his closed eyes, he could see Jongdae looking at him as he was pleasured by the vocalist. He could almost hear the breathy whispers of his name and the profanities and comments the other always makes as they have time to go slow. Jongdae’s high voice dropped to raspy from the lust for Baekhyun, the need and the love for the smaller vocalist.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched as he hit the spot inside. His hips moved back to get more, deeper as he moved a hand up to pinch his nipples. He imagined it was Jongdae’s teeth rather than his own fingers, tugging and suckling on the nub before releasing it with a grin. His eyes shot open when he realized it wasn’t a dream. The hot licks on his other nipple weren’t mental but very real. “Jongdae?!” He gasped, quickly pulling his fingers out with a wince as he scrambled back on the bed. “What you’re doing here?” He asked, voice slightly panicked as he stared the vocalist.

“I was going to ask for a round before the rest comeback but it seems you’re already well into it.” He said slyly, moving in to kiss Baekhyun hard.

Baekhyun moaned in the kiss, tugging off the other’s clothes in haste. “Noona fan gave me a present. I wanted to try” He said in between the kisses, throwing Jongdae’s shirt on the floor before attaching his lips on the collarbone. “I still want to try, will you watch?”

He asked, moving back to looking at his lover with a smug expression, wetting his lips with a slow swipe.

Jongdae raised eyebrows at him before turned to look at where Baekhyun was looking. “O..What the fuck is that?” He asked, looking at the gym ball with disgusted expression.

“That.. is your replacement.” Baekhyun drawled, licking along the sensitive skin on Jongdae’s neck. “Noona’s words” He added, biting and gnawing the skin before chuckling. “Enjoy the show”

Jongdae shuddered, taking a moment too long for register the words when Baekhyun pulled away and pushed him down on the bed. Jongdae scooted back, leaning against the headboard to watch his lover. “That’s not gonna work, Hyun.” He said, wrapping hand leisurely around his length, tugging little.

“I’ll make it work” Baekhyun said, struggling to position the huge ball so that he’d be facing the bed. Smirking to the other, Baekhyun took lube, slathering it all over the plastic cock.”Uhhh Jongdae~~” He moaned cheekily, bending over the ball in alluring way. The man could compose himself just for a moment before burst out laughing along his partner.

“Shit” Baekhyun breathed, moving over the ball with legs on the each side, hands holding on the handles. He struggled to balance the ball and keep it in place as he crouched down little. Concentrating on the task, he blocked Jongdae’s chuckles out as he reached back to take a hold on the toy.

Baekhyun’s fingers slipped on the oily surface, the plastic moving too much under his touch as he tried to squeeze it. He muttered out a curse when he managed to grab it but lost balance when tried to sit on the toy.

Jongdae bit down on his lip, watching his lover struggle to give him a show. He turned around to crawl to the end of the bed. “Let me help you, Hyun” He said as he pulled Baekhyun down in to a fierce kiss.

Baekhyun stumbled forward with the sudden move, leaning completely to the other now as he kissed back. He grunted when their teeth clashed but soon moaned at the intensity. Jongdae helped him to regain his balance, pulling on Baekhyun’s lip before moving to kiss his neck.

Baekhyun tilted his head back, fingers pressing in Jongdae’s neck as he moaned the other’s name. “Enough.” He said, pushing Jongdae away after a moment. “You sure you want to help?” He asked, looking at the other seriously.

“You got me curious” Jongdae smirked, winking at Baekhyun as he sat up. Shifting on the bed he pulled the gym ball closer, stroking Baekhyun’s length few times. “Look how hard you are just thinking of that that thing in your ass.”

Baekhyun groaned and slapped Jongdae’s shoulder with a “shut up.” Jongdae laughed, twisting his hand on the hard length. “Or you want me this hard?”

Baekhyun glared at the other, pushing him hard as he stood up. Kicking the ball away he straddled Jongdae’s thighs. “Fuck. You.” He breathed as he attacked the other’s mouth.

“You wish” Jongdae grinned, moaning as he let Baekhyun lead the kisses. His hands moving over the milky white skin, lower down to his ass, teasing his lover. Jongdae pushed two digits in, spreading them wide as he finger fucked his lover.

Baekhyun moaned, hips moving back to get more. “I need you” He breathed in the kisses, pulling Jongdae’s lip with his teeth before letting go to suck it. “Fuck me, baby”

Jongdae pulled away from the bruising kisses to get the lube. He quickly slathered some on his cock before Baekhyun moved to slide down on it. Jongdae grasped on the other’s slip hips, grunting at the tight heat around his throbbing length. “Fuck Hyun..”

Baekhyun bit down on his lip as he grinded on the length, hips moving in circle as he put hands on Jongdae’s shoulders for leverage. Looking down at his lover he moved up, Jongdae’s hands guiding him back as he bounced on his lap.

Jongdae slid hand between their bodies and stroke Baekhyun’s member. He thumbed the head, fingernails teasing the ridge. The shudder of pleasure that shot through Baekhyun’s body made him pause for a moment, bouncing changing into grinding as his body craved more.

The men kissed, swallowing each others’ moans as their bodies worked for the finish. Baekhyun was the one to pull back, leaning their foreheads together as he breathed a warning. Jongdae pulled him in another kiss as his hand twisted around Baekhyun’s length. The long fingers teased the vein and ridge just so to make his lover shudder above him as he continued to push up into the wet heat.

Baekhyun stilled, his whole body going ridic as he released between them. Jongdae pumped him through it before easing up, finding his own release after few thrusts.

They sat still for a moment, breath slowing before Baekhyun found the energy to move to lay on the bed. “Stupid toy. How I’m even supposed to use that alone!? What was that noona thinking? Cheez” He complained, looking at Jongdae and gesturing towards the toy forgotten in the corner.

Jongdae laughed at him, cleaning himself before scooting on the bed to lie next to Baekhyun. “We’ll try to together again. I’m kinda curious” He grinned, pecking his lover’s lips. “Besides, you do need some thigh exercise“

“Fuck you!” Baekhyun exclaimed, slapping the laughing man again. “I hate you.”

“Just imagine how fit your ass will be and the millions of your fangirls and boy drooling after it when we come back with the leather concept.” Jongdae drawled, trailing fingertips along the back of Baekhyun’s thighs, up to his ass. “I’ll have hard time to go through schedule if you wear those skin thigh pants on stage.

Baekhyun stared at him suspiciously, “I still hate that ball, and I’d rather ride you.”

Jongdae’s grin widened at the words. “I’ve got nothing against that. You can start right now” His voice husky as he pulled the man on him again.


End file.
